


Steve

by orphan_account



Series: Things we lost to the Fire [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve had always loved Bucky, even when they were two punk kids in Brooklyn and he had thought the other boy was just a beta.  Finding out Bucky had been an omega hadn't changed that, but somehow he was always just out of reach, always belonged to some other alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeptemberWolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberWolves/gifts).



> Another gift fic for SeptemberWolves, kind of goes full circle since the first fic in this series was a gift fic too. If you haven't already checked out SeptemberWolves fics go do so now, they are phenomenal!
> 
> Final Story for the series, and this one is going to be a doozy. The first chapter is fairly short, but the next one is already looking as though it's going to be ridiculously long, I may have to break the three chapter format for this one.
> 
> Commets and Kudos appreciated.

“Shit, Pete, get back here,” he shouted as he chased a dark haired four year old across the living room of the common floor of Avenger’s Tower.

“Language Tony,” commented Pepper form here seat on the couch, not even bothering to look up from the papers she was working through.

“Peter Barnes get back here,” Tony cried out as he tried to corral the rambunctious four year old who almost bowled Steve over as he stepped off of the elevator.

“Whoa there little guy, where are you headed to,” Steve caught the child around the middle and swung him up balancing him on his hip.

Peter looked at Steve with wide blue gray eyes, the exact same eyes as his father. His hair was a few shades darker but he also had the same delicate facial features as his father, little cleft chin and all. “I wanna see Da, Unca Tony said he was sick, but he’s always sick and I really wanna see him, can I, please Unca Steve,” The four year old pleaded.

“I’m really sorry bud, but I just came from seeing your Da he’s really sick, wouldn’t want you to catch anything and get sick yourself now would we, but I’ll promise you this bud, the moment he’s doing just a little bit better I’ll come get you, how’s that sound.”

“Why is Da always sick, is it cause he’s an amiga.”

It took Steve a moment to work through what the boy was saying, “Omega, and who told you that.”

Peter looked down for a minute, “Wade said amiga’s were weak,” Wade was one of the four year olds in Peters accelerated learning class for unusually gifted children, super human’s mostly, both of Peter’s father’s had had some form of the super solider serum injected into him and they had passed this on to their child, leaving him with accelerated healing and an intellect far beyond that of an average four year old. “That they got sick all the time but that they were special cause they could have kids, said since Da had me he had to be an amiga, so is that why he’s always sick.

“You’re friend Wade is right about omega’s being special, but that doesn’t mean their weak,” Steve tried to word this as delicately as possible, he had never really thought that he would be the one to explain to the kid the difference between omegas and alphas and betas. “It just means that every couple months your Da gets pretty sick. I’m gonna go up and try to take care of him and I’ll come get you the moment he’s feeling good enough to see you, but how bout right now you go with Uncle Tony and Uncle Bruce and see what they’re up to down in that lab of theirs, that sound good bud?”

“Promise.”

“The moment your Da is up I’ll come get you,” Steve waited for the four year old to nod before passing him over to Tony who was going on about all the new tech toys they had that Peter was going to love as they headed down to the lab.

Steve moved into the kitchen to get a damp rag and a bottle of water before heading back upstairs.

“How is he,” Natasha was perched on one of the stools in the kitchen, Clint seated on the counter in front of her.

“Not good, responded Steve, “he’s been stuck at his heat’s peak for two days now, with no sign of it declining, they’re getting longer.”

“And closer together,” commented Clint, “He’s up to about once or twice a month now, before I bonded with Nat at most I saw four a year, his last one was less than three weeks ago.”

“Steve, do you think this might be because he’s been away from his bond-mate so long, you know how uncommon it is for an alpha and omega to be separated for more than a few weeks once they’ve bonded,” Steve did know, and even though he didn’t want to admit it, he knew Natasha was right.

“No, that bond was forced on him and meant nothing, whatever this is, is entirely different,” it wasn’t, of course it was the bond. He’d heard what the other man had said when they left, knew he would essentially be condemning his friend, the omega that should be his, to months of torture, but he couldn’t leave him their, he couldn’t leave Bucky, his Bucky, with someone like Rumlow. “I need to go take these to him, but can you please go talk to Banner, maybe he has some ideas of what we might be able to do to help.”

“Steve, it’s been over four years, I think it might be time that you accept there is nothing we can do to help and that we may have find James’ bond-mate and bring him back here.” None of them aside from Steve knew who Bucky’s bond-mate was, they all assumed it was some random Hydra goon who had vanished after the Triskillion, if any of them knew it was Rumlow they would be as adamant about not letting him anywhere near Bucky as Steve was.

Steve turned to look at Natasha for a moment, “not an option.” He turned back to the elevator to head back up to the upper floors of the Tower.

__

Everything was burning. His body ached and there was a fire deep in the pit of his stomach. He felt as though he was a wire pulled taught, moments away from snapping. The burning just wouldn’t go away, his head was pounding now, it felt as though something was pressing against his skull just behind his eyes. It eased slightly when the scent of smoke reached his nose, soothed by the smell of an alpha, but still not the right alpha, not the alpha he needed who smelled like pine and fresh snow.

“Steve,” he felt a cold cloth settle on his forehead.

“I’m right here Buck,” the alpha settled on the bed next to him.

“Help, please,” Bucky whined, straining towards the other man.

Steve pulled away, standing up so he was just out of reach, “I wish I could Buck, i really do, but you know why we can’t.” They had tried, when the first heat hit, they thought that maybe Steve might be able to see Bucky through it, to provide some relief, but Rumlow had been right, not only did Bucky fight it, but it had actually hurt him. The intimate touch of another alpha who wasn’t his had physically burned him.”

Bucky flopped down onto the bed now that Steve was out of reach, “I know that Stevie, I really do, but you know I can’t help asking.”

“I know.”

“How’s Peter doing, it’s been a day since I last saw him, is he still doing well.”

“Pete’s doing great, already begging me to see you again.”

“Mhmmm, good,” Bucky hummed, his eyes falling closed, the pounding in his head and the rapid beat of his heart intensifying.

“I can bring him up to see you if, you’re feeling up to it, he would like that,” Steve didn’t receive a response. “Bucky did you hear me,” still nothing. “Buck, Bucky,” Steve moved over to the bed, panic setting in as he pulled Bucky towards him. He was breathing but completely unresponsive and the sight of a thin trickle of blood from his nose instantly set Steve into action. “Shit, Shit, Jarvis,” he yelled, lifting the other man into his arms and rushing towards the elevator. “Jarvis, I need Tony and Bruce now, where are they.”

“They are presently in the lab with young Mr. Barnes, shall I tell them you are coming and have agent Romanov remove Mr. Barnes from the lab.”

“Yes, Jarvis, please tell them it’s an emergency.”

“Very well sir, I will inform them of Sergeant Barnes’ elevated heart rate, shall I run an additional scan to locate any other possible symptoms related to his heat.”

“Yes, thank you,” the elevator doors closed behind him. “Just hold on Buck, please hold on,” he begged pressing a kiss into the omega’s hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumlow makes an appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I am going to have to break the three chapter format for this series since this one seems to be a bit longer.
> 
> Please leave me plot ideas or anything else you would like to see happen, I love working requests from my readers into fics :p

It had been a long night for everyone. Bruce had forced both Tony and Steve out of the lab the moment they brought Bucky down, convinced that the scent of an alpha would only put a greater strain on the omega’s system. 

Steve remained in the hallway outside the lab, waiting for any news as the other residents of the Tower flitted in and out, trying to provide the Captain with some company and keep his mind off of what might be going on inside of the lab. Peter even came down once, all wide eyed and worried, begging Steve to see his father before Tony managed to find him and pull him away, distracting him with the promise that he would let him test out the newest repulser he had built down in the range.

It was somewhere around 7 am the next morning when Bruce finally came out, Steve launching himself to his feet, preparing for the worst.

“He’s fine, up and moving around actually, his accelerated healing allowed him to bounce back very quickly. His heat’s broken too, you may see him if you like.”

“Thank you Bruce,” Steve choked out, moving towards the door to the lab.

“Steve, just one more thing,” Bruce’s tone stopped Steve in his tracks. “The heats are straining on him, his system is fighting against it. The only reason he’s lasted this long is because of the serum and his accelerated healing capabilities, but even that is wearing out. Steve, you need to find his bond-mate, the next heat without him will kill him.”

The panic that had only just abated quickly settled back in, “There has to be some other way, what about suppressants, they didn’t work before but maybe if you upped the dosage.”

Bruce only shook his head, “he metabolizes them to quickly now, Steve his system processes things even faster than you. You were designed to be the perfect human specimen, every part of you working in synch to function at the optimum level, but what they did to James is different. They worked to make him as strong and deadly as possible as quickly as possible and didn’t bother with anything the deemed extraneous. His system can’t handle what he is without a bond-mate, that may very well be half the reason Hydra forced the bond on him. Steve, he’s dying, and the only way to fix this is to find his bond-mate, go talk with him, we’ll be waiting on the common floor when you’re ready to start trying to figure this out.”

Steve only nodded, turning towards the lab and the omega inside. Bucky’s back was turned to him when they entered, he was pulling a shirt on. Steve took note of the way the other man’s ribs stuck out, the thinness of his waist, of the first time he was truly able to see the toll that being away from Rumlow was taking on his best friend. “Bucky...” he started, but was interrupted by the shriek of a child.  
“Da, Da,” Peter shrieked, throwing himself into Bucky’s arms, the omega only just managed to catch the child, staggering slightly before righting himself, balancing the child on his hip.

“Hey there kiddo, it’s good to see you again,” his voice was horse and strained, rough from disuse.

“Da i need to go to school today, can you take me,” the boy begged.

“Sure thing kiddo, you get ready and I’ll take you to school,” Bucky put the boy down, “you go get ready and I’ll be up in just a minute, alright.”

Peter nodded and ran out of the room to get prepared for school. “Buck, are you sure that’s a good idea, you only just got up.”

Bucky pulled a sweater over his head, “I’m fine Steve, the heat’s broken and I’m all healed up benefit of Zola’s super soldier serum, until the next heat hits I’ll be fine.”

“Bucky, you can’t know that for sure.”

“Steve,” he cut off whatever the alpha might have been about to say, “I heard you and Bruce talking, I know what’s coming, who we’re going to have to deal with. I don’t know how Brock is going to react to seeing me again, I don’t know how he’s going to react to Peter so I want to spend as much time with my son as I can right now and make sure he knows just how loved he really is before I introduce him to a father who may or may not care about him. So I am going to take Peter to school and you are going to go upstairs and explain to all of them what is going on.” 

“Bucky, just, please, be careful ok,” Steve sighed giving in.

Bucky stepped forward, towards Steve, “I will be, I promise.” Bucky leaned forward onto his tiptoes to press a chaste kiss into the blond alphas lips. “Now go, I’m sure this explanation will take some time.”

__

They had been on the subway train for only a few moments when Peter reached up demanding his father lift him up. “Up, Up Da.”

“Alright kiddo,” He sighed bending down to lift the child up. “So kiddo, how has school been going, you making any new friends.”

The four year old nodded enthusiastically, “Gwen and Harry are my two bestest friends, Gwen’s so smart and her papa fights crime to, just like you only he’s part of the po....po......ummm police!”

Bucky chuckled, “She sounds very nice bud, what about Harry how do you....” the buzzing of his phone in his pocket cut him off. He fished it out of his pocket with his free hand, “amazing, Starkphones even have service down here buddy.” When pulled up the message it was only a brief few words from Natasha, ‘get home, NOW.’ suddenly the train shrieked to a stop, the lights shutting off and plunging all of the passengers into darkness.

__

Everyone had gathered into the common floor of the Tower shortly after Bucky and Peter had left. “So do you have any idea where we are going to start, we don’t have long before James’ next heat hits and we will need to find his bond - mate soon,” commented Natasha who was perched on the sofa.

“We don’t need to find him, I already know where he is,” they had been holding Rumlow in one of the maximum security prisons on the outskirts of the city, now all that was left was to figure if it would be easier to take Bucky to Rumlow or bring Rumlow here.

“Alright, then if you know where he is all we have to do is bring him here,” commented Tony.

“It’s not that simple,” responded Steve, pressing the heels of his palms into his eyelids in an attempt to stave off the oncoming headache. “Bucky’s bond-mate is Brock Rumlow, he’s being held in the maximum security prison, we will need to bring Bucky there, or Rumlow here, whatever you end up thinking is most feasible,” he would leave that up to Tony, at the moment he couldn’t really process through what needed to be done. 

“Wait, they forced James to bond with that,” Clint’s voice was outraged.

Steve only nodded, not bothering to look up until Natasha crouched in front of him, forcing him to look up at her, “Steve, Brock was broken out of prison by a faction of Hydra three days ago.”

__

When the emergency lights to the train flickered on there were two men dressed in black, their faces covered by masks entering from the back of the train car. “Everyone into the other car, now,” ordered one of them, his voice sounded familiar to Bucky and he smelled of oranges and citrus, Jack Rollins, if Bucky remembered correctly.

He shifted slightly as the men drew closer, moving Peter on to his right hip to free up his left arm, moving with the flow of people towards the door, hoping that he would go unnoticed, he was unsuccessful in this aspect.

“Not you sweetheart,” the other agent caught him by his prosthetic arm, slamming him back into the side of the train, Bucky had been about to lash out wen suddenly it hit him, the smell of pine trees and fresh snow. His eyes widened as the man pulled his own mask off, “I’ve been looking for you sweetheart.”

Rumlow’s face was almost the same as the last time Bucky had seen him, only a few new scars around the left side of his hairline, but his arms which were exposed by the short sleeves of his shirt were covered in painful looking scars. Rumlow had backed Bucky up now, crowding him into the wall, forcing him to shift sideways to keep Peter out of the alpha’s reach. All the other passengers had been herded into the other train car by now, only Rumlow, Rollins, Bucky and Peter were left now. Bucky could feel his phone going off in his pocket every few seconds, the other’s would know something was up, they would come looking for him, he just needed to buy some time. “You’ve been very difficult to find, did you know that Winter,” Rumlow reached up, fisting his hands in the omega’s hair and jerking him forward. Bucky let out an embarrassing whine the moment Rumlow touched him, the instincts from the bond forcing him to lean in towards the other man. “And who is this we have here, hey there little man,” Peter buried his face into Bucky’s neck, trying to hide away from the stranger. “Hey buddy, it’s ok, did your Da never tell you about me,” Rumlow was keeping his voice soft and soothing, trying to win the child over to his side.

Bucky shifted again, trying to pull Peter away but Rumlow wouldn’t let him, his other hand lashed out, grasping onto Bucky’s shoulder and pressing into where he knew the bonding mark was. Bucky whined again, his eyes rolling back into his head at the pleasure coursing through his body. “Don’t you think it’s about time you told the little man here who his father is,” it wasn’t phrased as an order, but Rumlow’s tone left no room for argument and Bucky’s omega instincts forced him to give in.

Bucky shifted slightly so that Peter could get a better look at the man while still keeping himself between the two. “Peter, you remember how I told you your dad had died a bit before you were born.” The four year old nodded solemnly, his wide blue eyes locked on Rumlow, one of his short arms reached out towards the man, tracing the line of his nose with his short chubby fingers before drawing back and tracing his own nose.

Rumlow grinned, “you’re an observant one arn’t you little man, we have the same nose, you’ve got your Da’s pretty eyes though.”

“Peter, that wasn’t entirely true, your father disappeared and I didn’t think he would ever be coming back, so I told you he had died because I thought that might be easier. Peter, this is your father, Brock Rumlow.”

Rumlow was sporting a mad looking grin on his face, “You’re Da’s been very bad keeping you away from me kiddo, but I’m here to fix this now alright, you two are going to come with me and Uncle Jackie back there and we’re going to go be one big happy family, does that sound good.” Rumlow ignored Rollins squawk of indignation behind him and he also ignored the way Peter hid his face in Bucky’s shoulder again, opting instead to pull Bucky into a harsh demanding kiss. “You’re going to come with me quietly Winter, if you don’t I can’t make any guarantees for your safety, and I really would hate to see my pretty little omega get hurt because he was too stubborn to know his place” he stated when he finally pulled away.

“We’re not going anywhere with you,” Bucky snarled, managing to break through the alpha’s command, trying to pull further away form the firm grip the man had on his hair.

Rumlow simply jerked him forward again, pulling a pained whine from Bucky’s throat and a soft fearful noise from Peter, “You’re dying sweetheart, I can see that, and even though you don’t want to admit it you really don’t have any other options but me. So here is what is going to happen, either the two of you come with me willingly or you try to fight us, and lets face it you’re far to weak for that now, and I will take Peter here with me and leave you to die when your next heat rolls around, the choice is entirely yours and while you might not really care if you live or die, I know that you would give anything to make sure your chid is safe, and to do so you are going to have to come with me.”

Bucky nodded once. Rumlow was right, trying to fight now would only put Peter in danger, the only hope he had was that he had stalled long enough and Steve and the others were on their way.

“There’s a good boy,” Rumlow murmured, pulling the omega in for another one sided kiss. “I’ll make everything all better, I promise.”

Just like the promises he had made before, Bucky knew that was a lie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safe houses and meet the Twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another Chapter, hope you enjoy, Comments and Kudos are always awesome.

The other’s never made it in time. After being herded off of the train Peter and Bucky were placed in the back of an unmarked van and driven to a safe house somewhere just outside of the city. The outside of the building appeared to be an old abandoned factory, and the first level matched the outside, but the upper levels were all lavishly decorated living spaces. They were currently being housed in one of the rooms on the fourth floor. Bucky was seated on the plush sofa in what appeared to be a living room, knees drawn up to his chest and Peter curled into his side, Rollins stood just inside the doorway and they could all overhear Rumlow arguing with one of the scientists in the adjacent hallway. 

“I don’t give two shits what you might find in his blood, he’s my son and he is not going to be your new guinea pig,” he shouted at the man as he entered the room, slamming the door behind him. “Sorry about that,” he murmured, grabbing a chair and pulling it in front of Peter and Bucky. He reached out to brush a strand of hair out of Bucky’s face, but the omega jerked away form him, trying to avoid his touch. Rumlow’s eyes hardened for a moment before he glanced over towards Peter, “Hey there little man, your Da and I need to talk, how about you go with Uncle Jack and he’ll introduce you to his kiddo’s and you can all play while your Da and I sort some things out.”

Peter looked towards Bucky, waiting for his consent. The omega nodded hesitantly, he knew Rumlow wouldn’t let anyone hurt their child and he had the feeling this was going to be the sort of conversation he wouldn’t want Peter to have to witness. Peter hopped off the couch and wandered over towards Rollins who took the four year old by the hand and led him out of the room.

Rumlow waited for the door to close behind him before he spoke again. “Rollins’ has two kids, twins, a boy and a girl. They’re adopted, his sister died in childbirth and the father just left them behind so Rollins didn’t have much of a choice to take them in, but either way he’s been a good father for them.” Bucky didn’t respond so Rumlow continued on, “The same way I would have been a good father to Peter if you gave me the chance.”

“You mean the same way you promised you would be a good alpha to me, that you would take care of me,” Bucky hadn’t meant to say anything, but the words had just slipped out.

Rumlow was silent for a moment, simply staring at the omega in front of him when suddenly he reached out and backhanded Bucky across the face, the force of the blow snapping the omega’s head to the side. “Care to try again sweetheart. I would have been good to you if you ever learned your place. You belong to me and it’s about time you started acting like it.”

“What is it you actually want Brock, if you just want to hurt me then fine, get on with it but let Peter go, you don’t need to put him in this sort of danger.”  
Rumlow leaned forward to grip the other man’s jaw, his fingers pressing into the bone and forcing him to meet his eyes, “I want the chance at a family that you took from me, I want my son and my mate right where they belong. Peter is not in danger and I will make sure that no one ever hurts him.”

“And what about me,” challenged Bucky.

Rumlow’s answering grin was terrifying, “no one’s going to hurt you but me.”

__

When Rumlow entered the room that had been converted to a playroom for the children he found Rollins seated on the floor next to Wanda reading a book to her while Pietro sat across from Peter locked in the midst of what appeared to be a rather intense match of checkers. It was one of the first times Rumlow had actually ever seen Pietro sit still for longer than a few seconds. “Hey there Quickie,” he squatted down next to the two kids. “You mind if I borrow Pete here for a second so we can talk.”

Pietro nodded before dashing off to the other side of the room to grab a book of the shelf. Rumlow held a hand out to Peter, and the boy hesitantly took it and followed him out of the room and towards one of the kitchens. When they reached their destination Rumlow reached down to pick Peter up and plopped him atop the counter. “You hungry at all bud,” Peter nodded once. “Alright lets see what we’ve got,” Rumlow rummaged around the fridge before pulling out a bowl full of grapes and offering them to the child.

They sat in relative silence for a few moments, Peter munching away on the grapes, before Rumlow spoke again, Hey bud, did our Da ever tell you why he didn’t want you to know about me.” Peter shook his head and Rumlow shifted so he was standing in front of the child. “Pete, your Da and I didn’t meet under the best circumstances, but that doesn’t change what we had, and even better we got you out of all this. I care about your Da, I really do, but he can be so stubborn sometimes, you know how he is.”

Peter nodded, “bullheaded Irish-Italian stubborn as a mule Catholic boy from Brooklyn.”

Rumlow chuckled at that, no idea that Peter was just parroting the words he had heard Steve use to describe Bucky. “Exactly. You see bud, your Da is a whole lot of things, beautiful, smart, talented, but above all else he is stubborn and sometimes he has trouble accepting that he’s an omega, that he’s weak and needs an alpha to protect him, so instead of letting me do my job and take care of him and you he ran away.”

“Unca Steve said amiga’s weren’t weak, that they were special.”

Rumlow simply laughed at that, “Cap doesn’t know omega’s like I do. You’ll understand better when your older bud, when you grow up to be a big strong alpha like me you’ll find yourself an omega, a pretty little delicate thing like your Da that needs you to protect them.”

“Like how I protect Gwen when Wade shoots spitballs at her,” The four year olds eyes were wide now and Rumlow knew he finally had the kid on his side with this.

“Just like that bud,” he’d done enough reconnaissance on his little “family” that he knew Gwen was one of the kids in Peter’s class, pretty little blond thing that was too smart for her own good. “When you get older, and if it turns out Gwen’s an Omega then someday she’ll belong to you and she’ll be yours to take care of and protect. An alpha protects their omega at all costs, even if that means they have to protect them from themselves like I do for your Da. I care about your Da so much, and all I want is to make sure he’s safe, but if he keeps being so stubborn and refusing to let me protect him then I can’t do that, you get it bud.” The four year old nodded. “That’s where you come in Pete, Your Da loves me, but he loves you a whole lot more, so I’m going to need your help convincing him that he needs me to protect him, you think you can do that bud.”

“Yes Papa.”

“That’s my boy, alright, let’s get you back to Wanda and Pietro and I’m going to go talk to your Da, but as soon as we can I’ll get Uncle Jackie to bring you back so you can see him, that sound good. 

Peter nodded, his eyes wide and locked on Rumlow like the man was the Goddamn sun.

“Alright bud, lets go.”

__

Rumlow was seated in front of Bucky in the sitting room once again, his eyes locked on the omega in front of him while Bucky was resolutely starting at the wall to his left, trying to avoid the alpha’s gaze. Bucky certainly looked worse for wear. There were bruises up and down his arms and around his neck. his prosthetic had been removed and there was a large red gash near his left temple that was still bleeding sluggishly.

“”You’re close to your next heat, you know that right, I can almost smell it on you,” commented Rumlow, his voice even and nonchalant. “That’s awfully quick since your last one was some 24 hours ago. There’s a theory out there that after a prolonged period of time away from their alpha an omega will go into heat prematurely when they are with them again. If that’s the case then I would say after four years away from me your next heat’s going to be a doozy.” Still no response from Bucky, Rumlow was steadily getting more frustrated. “Jesus Christ Winter, what the hell do I have to do to convince you that this is right, that this is what you need.”

Bucky stiffened and turned to glare at Rumlow, that certainly got his attention. “You think this is what I need, that this is somehow right. You forced a bond on me that I never wanted all because Pierce ordered you to and like some little well behaved dog you did what he wanted. It was never supposed to be you, I never wanted you and no matter what you try to pull I never will.”

“Oh save it Winter, your precious Falsworth is dead and Rogers doesn’t want you anymore, who would, a killer like you. Even before the the war and Hydra your options were limited, prissy little omega who didn’t know his place, you should feel lucky I even even said yes when Pierce asked.”

Bucky had been about to retaliate with a scathing retort when the door burst open and Peter came rushing in, followed closely by Rollins, the two twins more or less hanging off the Hydra agent. “Da,” Peter cried out, jumping up onto Bucky’s lap.

“Peter,” Bucky breathed, curling his arm around the boy and pressing his face into his dark curly hair. 

“Da you won’t believe it, Wanda and Pietro are special, just like me, Wanda can move things without touching them, and Pietro is super fast, he can run around the room like vroom, vroom...” Peter rambled on a mile a minute, talking so fast Bucky could barely keep up, only smiling and nodding to placate the child.

“Hey Pete,” Rumlow reached out to place a hand on the boys head when he finally stopped for a breath. “You remember what we talked about don’t you bud.”

Peter turned his big blue eyes towards the alpha, nodding before he turned back to Bucky, reaching out to place his little hands on either side of his Da’s face. “Papa’s only trying to help you Da, you need to let him protect you just like how I’m going to grow up big and strong and protect Gwen, you need Papa right now Da but he can’t do anything to help unless you let him,” his voice was far more solemn than any four year olds should ever be.

Bucky’s eyes welled up with tears for a moment. “Peter,” he murmured, pulling the child back into a tight hug.

Rumlow stood and gently pulled Peter away form Bucky. “Thanks a ton bud, your Da and I need a little more time to go work things out, why don’t you go with Rollins and the twins and he can show you how to make those super special pancakes Wanda was telling you about, that sound good.” Rumlow passed Peter of to Rollins, ushering them all out the door, locking it behind him afterwords.

He had just turned around when Bucky launched himself across the room at Rumlow, tackling the alpha to the ground. “You bastard, you think you can manipulate and brainwash my son to get what you want.”

Bucky only managed to land a few punches before Rumlow caught his wrist, using his superior strength and weight to flip them over pinning Bucky to the ground, “I didn’t manipulate anyone Winter, I just offered our son a chance at the one thing he ahs always wanted, a family.”

“He has a family,” hissed the omega, bucking upwards, trying to throw Rumlow off, fighting the instincts that were telling him to submit.

“You mean that band of misfits that live in Stark Tower, that’s not a family, that’s a time bomb waiting to go off. You may not get this yet Winter, but trying to fight me isn’t what’s best for our son, you keep trying to do this your going to end up dead, and then what happens. You’re son’s supposed family shows up here, finds your body and then proceeds to rip me limb from limb and suddenly the only people who our son has left to call family are the one’s who killed both of his parents all because Rogers is a jealous bastard who didn’t understand that you need me. This you and Peter thing all on your own isn’t going to work for you anymore, he needs me now, just as much as he needs you and no matter how much you try you can’t change that. So the choice is yours, either give in now or your son will be an orphan before the week is out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah......Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch are Rollins' niece and nephew......why you ask....cause I'm cool like that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds Peter and Bucky but he may be a little too late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning.....massive trigger warning. This is not a pretty chapter, Steve is made to do something to Bucky that he never ever wanted to do.

“Darling, shhh, it’s going to be all right darling,” soothed a soft english voice, gentle hands reaching up to push his hair out of his face, Bucky’s eyes fluttered open, but he was still unable to make out the fuzzy form in front of him. The scent was light, comforting, like warm coffee and cream. 

Bucky shifted further into the body next to him. “Monty,” he murmured, not sure why but for some reason the name seemed right. Everyone kept talking about James Montgomery Falsworth, implying that he was special, and even though Bucky couldn’t remember if this was true or not, this person in front of him felt special, he felt like how a mate was supposed to feel.

“I’m right here darling. You don’t remember this, but a long time ago you came to me when I was lost, when I truly needed someone long after I thought I had lost you and I’m here to return the favor, I only wish I was still alive so I could do it in person.” The warmth shifted slightly, pulling Bucky in closer. “I just need you to keep holding on darling, don’t let this break you, you have too many people counting on you. Your son, the Captain, just keep holding on darling for them.”

“I’m not sure I can,” muttered Bucky, burrowing into the heat.

“Then do it for me darling, you think you can, I’m not asking for very long, just a few more hours, please darling...” The voice was fading now, the warmth seeping out of the room, Bucky could feel himself slipping away. “James, James listed to me,” the voice grew more insistent, “James promise me that you’ll hold on, no matter what happens this will not break you, promise me.”

“I promise,” Bucky murmured sleepily, trying to hold on to the voice and the feeling of warmth and safety that accompanied it.

__

When Bucky finally pulled himself away from the dream he awoke on a soft bed, his back pressed against a firm chest and an arm wrapped securely around his waist. He felt warm and sore all over, shifting slightly in an attempt to get away from the line of heat pressed against him but the arm wrapped around him only pulled him in closer to the body behind him, he shivered as a gentle kiss was placed against the mating mark on his shoulder.

“Your heats starting again,” Brock’s voice was husky and rough with sleep. “That’s perfect timing,” he commented, rolling out of bed and pulling on a pair of pants, hunting for a shirt as well.

“What do you mean perfect timing,” Bucky sat up, tugging the sheet upwards to keep his lower body covered.

Rumlow didn’t answer, only grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a shirt and threw them to Bucky. “Get up and make yourself look pretty, we have a guest coming.”

__

Steve had done exactly as they had instructed, come to the abandoned building on the outskirts of town alone and unarmed. exactly like Rumlow and Hydra demanded. So here he stood, on the bottom floor of an old burned out abandoned building facing two Hydra agents who were refusing to tell him where Bucky or Peter was.

Suddenly the large iron door behind the two men slid open to reveal Rumlow with a familiar four year old in tow.

“Peter!” Steve took a step towards the child but stopped his movement when the boy cowered behind Rumlow.

“Hey there bud, it’s ok, I’m here, your safe here,” Rumlow soothed taking the boys hand.

Steve tried to step forward again but the boy flinched with each move towards him. “Pete, it’s me, Steve, come on kiddo, you remember me.”

“You’re the bad man who took my Da away from Papa,” Peter blurted out. “Da kept getting sick because you wouldn’t let Papa near him, you were hurting him.”

“Peter that’s not true!”

Rumlow crouched down so he was eye level with the child. “Hey bud, why don’t you let me take care of this, alright. You go find Wanda and Pietro and I’ll deal with he bad man, that sound ok.” Peter nodded. “That’a boy, go on now, your Da and I will come get you once this is all done,” he ushered Peter towards the door, sending him on his way down the hall, waiting until he was far enough away to be out of earshot before turning back towards Steve.

“What did you do,” snarled Steve.

“I didn’t do anything but tell him the truth Cap, that you somehow convinced Winter that he could survive without me, that you could somehow replace me,” Rumlow was completely calm, it was horribly unsettling for Steve.

“He never wanted you Rumlow, his place wasn’t with you.”

Rumlow snorted, “he’s an omega Rogers, his place is on his knees in front of his alpha.

Steve had to bite back the retort that was on the tip of his tongue, bickering with Rumlow wasn’t going to get him anywhere at this point. “Where is he, I want to see him.”

“I figured you would, follow me,” Rumlow turned to walk down the hall behind him, turning left at the end of it, the opposite of the direction Peter had taken, not even waiting for Steve to fall in step with him. After a short walk through the winding halls the entered a large open room, Steve had to stop himself from rushing forward when he saw who was waiting for them in the room. Bucky was standing on the opposite side of the room, his arm chained to the table he stood next to, dressed in a pair of tight jeans that hugged the soft curves of his hips and ass and a soft looking white v-neck, but most unsettling was the black mask covering the lower half of his face like some sort of muzzle.

The moment he saw Steve, Bucky lunged forward towards him, the length of chain jerking him backwards and the mask muffling his shouts. 

Steve took a few steps forward before he was hit with a wave of Bucky’s scent, sweet and ripe smelling as though he was in heat. “That’s not possible,” he turned to Rumlow in shock.

“Funny thing about omega and alpha pairs, sometimes an alpha’s presence can trigger an omega’s heat, seems to be that’s what is happening here, pity, would have been nice if he had a little more time to live.” Rumlow laughed at Steve’s sharp intake of breath, “you really think I didn’t know about that. The heats strain on an omega’s body if they don’t have an alpha to see them through them, especially if that omega is bonded. If a bonded omega goes to long without mating with an alpha eventually that strain becomes to much and they die. Winter’s gone over four years without mating with an alpha, I’d say he’s at the end of his rope right now.

“You can’t just let him die, he fathered your child,” Bucky was trying to shout something at Steve, trying to communicate something.

“I’m not going to do anything Rogers, it’s all on your shoulders now.”

“I can’t mate with him, he’s bonded to you, we’ve tried.”

Rumlow laughed, “It doesn’t have to be his bond mate that sees him through the heat it just has to be an alpha, that will be enough to relieve the pressure and ease some of the strain on his system.”

“That’s not possible, it hurt him.”

“I never said it would be a pleasant experience for him, it is going to be excruciating, but at least he’ll be alive, come on Rogers, I’m giving you a chance at what you have always wanted, you either take it now or Winter will be dead within the next few hours.”

Steve hesitated, but it was Rumlow’s next words that spurred him into action, “Either you rape him or you are going to be the reason Peter’s father is dead.”

“I’m so sorry Bucky, please, it’s the only way, you have to believe me,” Steve moved towards Bucky, begging for forgiveness the whole time. He needed Bucky to understand, if he was going to get both Bucky and Peter out he needed to buy time, and right now time was the one thing Bucky didn’t have. “I’m sorry,” he crowded the omega against the table, fighting to force his jeans down, to get this over as quickly as possible. Bucky tired to struggle against him, fear and instinct making him fight back, but he was too weak and eventually Steve had him bent over the table, still fully clothed with only his jeans pulled down around his thighs as the alpha thrust into his slick heat. Tears were streaming downs Bucky face and his struggles had lessened to a soft shaking, his screams and groans of pain audible even through the mask. “I’m sorry Buck, I’m so sorry,” Steve murmured over and over, leaning over the slighter man, pressing his forehead against his shoulder. “I can’t lose you, Bucky please.” Despite the obvious pain the other man was in Steve could feel his own orgasm approaching, could feel his knot swelling and he felt horrible that he was still able to react this way no matter how much pain the man he loved was in.

Bucky was almost delirious with pain at this point, his screams calming down to soft whimpers, the only thing stopping him from shattering beneath this sort of mental and physical torture was the soft accented voice flowing through his head. “Just hold on darling, only a little longer, I promise, just hold on and everything will be better, hold on for me, I love you so please hold on.” He was so focused on this voice that Bukcy barely noticed that Steve had somehow managed to undo the mask, giving him the freedom to speak. Once he did he tried to say the one thing that would stop the pain. “Steve,” he gasped out. “Steve, stop, you don’t have to, stop, Rumlow mated with me a few hours before my heat started, Steve...” whatever else he had been about to say was cut off my the hoarse scream of pain as the alpha bit down on his shoulder, right overtop where Rumlow’s mark was. White hot agony raced through Bucky, his vision going black. 

When he finally came to Steve’s knot had gone down and he had pulled out of him, his forehead still pressed against Bucky’s shoulder, whispering out soft apologies. “I’m so sorry Buck, if I had known, I thought this was the only way, please.” 

Bucky shifted slightly, the ache in his stomach had receded and he could feel his body cooling, Steve could as well and he stiffened against the omega when he finally noticed the change in his body temperature. “Bucky, is your heat breaking?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what is Rumlow playing at bringing Steve here, and what's going on with Bucky, why is his heat receding when that should only happen when he mates with his bond mate and why does he keep hearing Fallsworth......any one have any guesses


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escape plans and one super assertive omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy endings!!!!!! errrr, well, moving that way anyway since this isn't the end or anything yet. Enjoy!

Bucky stayed very still on that table, a plan slowly formulating in his mind as he took account of his new and suddenly improved circumstances. Someone had pulled his jeans back up. Steve most likely, which was good since he would need to move quickly and couldn’t afford to be hobbled by his own clothing. That strange pull he had once felt was no longer directed at Rumlow but instead was now behind him, towards Steve. He also felt stronger than he had in the past several years. Actually he felt stronger than he could ever remember feeling except in a few brief flashes of memories from during the War. Somehow Steve had overrode Rumlow’s bond. This sort of thing had happened before, but only in situations where the original alpha was dead. Cases that were so rare because most omega’s died within days of losing their alpha. Whatever had happened, Bucky could not afford to waste the opportunity this new string of events had given him.

“Back away from Winter, Rogers,” Rumlow demanded as he moved closer. Steve, who had likely not yet come to the same conclusions as Bucky, complied with this demand, moving back towards the wall behind them a few feet away from the table. When Rumlow reached over to pet the top of Bucky’s head like he was some sort of dog Bucky made certain to press into his touch and let out a pathetic whimper. Rumlow was perceptive, it wouldn’t take him long to figure out what had happened, but whatever time Bucky could buy to further flesh out the plan to get his son and new bond-mate out of here the better. 

“I’m so sorry sweetheart,” the alpha cooed at him. “But you needed to know what he would do when given the chance to have you. You needed to know how much you need me to protect you from this, and I will alwa..........” the moment his voice trailed off Bucky knew his time was up. He swept his left leg out, catching Rumlow behind the knees and setting him off balance. He planted his palm flat on the table, using it as leverage, kicking his legs upwards and wrapping his thighs around the alpha’s neck and dragging him to the floor. The position was awkward, his arm stretched above his head, still chained to the table, as he half sat half lay on the ground, legs wrapped around his former bond-mate as he suffocated him, but he still waited patiently, counting the seconds after Rumlow stopped struggling. Long enough to ensure the man was unconscious, but not long enough to kill him.

The whole time Steve stood a few feet away, apparently in some state of shock from what Bucky could tell. It wasn’t until Bucky had climbed back to his feet and was pulling on the chain, trying to force himself free that Steve was spurred back into action. “Bucky, what just, wait no, let me try,” he pulled on the chain as well, but it wouldn’t give. “There’s got to be a ket or something on Rumlow to unlock this.”

“It has a code, but unfortunately the only person who knows it is currently unconscious.” Bucky knew what he was going to have to do, but it would leave him without the use of his only arm. “I’m guessing you have some sort of plan for extraction and you didn’t just barge in hoping for the best like you normally do this time.” Steve nodded, good that meant Natasha and the others were on their way. “How long.”

“Twenty minutes.” No time to try unlocking the code himself, well, guess he only had one choice then. He started twisting his wrist, slowly shifting his hand until he felt a sharp stab of pain and heard a painful pop. “Bucky stop you don’t have to.” 

Bucky ignored Steve, shifting his wrist again, two pops and a disconcerting crunch later his hand was free. Broken and useless, held close to his chest, but free. “We need to go now, Peter will be down the hall and we don’t have long before Rumlow wakes up or any of the other agents notice something up.”

“Bucky wait..”

“We don’t have time now Steve,” the omega’s voice was steady and authoritative. He could see how the alpha within his friend bristled at taking orders from an omega, but Steve, sweet, kind, caring Steve who would follow Bucky to the end of the earth if he had to, forced down his own instincts and listened. “We’ll figure everything out once this is done, but right now we need to find Peter, I need to know my son is safe.”

The man nodded, “do you know where they’re keeping him.”

“They converted one of the storage rooms into a playroom,” he responded, nodding his head down the hall towards the room. “He’ll most likely be there.

“The other’s will be arriving soon, do you know how may agents there are,” Steve asked as the moved down the hall as silently as possible.

“Enough that your going to need the big guy for this one,” Bucky answered before stopping outside of a door that was slightly a jar. He could hear the soft murmuring of Rollins voice followed by squeals of delight from the three children inside. He hadn’t accounted for Wanda or Pietro, two very young children who, if they weren’t careful, would be left orphaned once again. Unfortunately, before he could say anything or consider any alternatives Steve had already moved into the room, had Rollins by the throat pushed up against the wall.

“Da,” Peter cried out from the corner where he was huddled by Wanda. Pietro was running around the room at high speed, practically bouncing off things as he panicked. Wanda’s powers were also getting out of control, a few different objects in the room floating near the ceiling, the bookcases shaking so hard that a few of the books tumbled off and onto the floor.

Bucky moved swiftly across the room, crouching down to gather Peter in his arms, careful not to jostle his broken wrist. “I’m here Pete, don’t worry everything’s going to be alright.” Wanda and Pietro, who had finally come to a halt, were both clutching his leg, holding on to the one thing that was familiar to them right now. “Steve, stop, let him go,” Rollins was almost purple when Steve finally released him. He stepped a few paces back from the agent, his face still murderous, but he trusted Bucky enough to know that the omega knew what he was doing. 

Once Rollin’s had caught his breath Bucky nudged the Twins with his leg. They didn’t need much prompting as they threw themselves into the mans arms. Bucky waited until Rollins had settled the Twins down, his hands full with one child balanced on each hip. “You’re going to get out Jack. I’m going to let you walk away this time because those kids need you, but if I find out that you’re taking missions for Hydra again I won’t hesitate to hunt you down and kill you next time, do you understand.”

The agent nodded before croaking out his thanks and moving towards the door. “Jack, one more thing,” Bucky called out, stopping the man’s retreat. “I’m expecting those two at the Tower at least once or twice a week.”

Rollins response was a soft smile, “Understood.” And with that he disappeared down the hall. Rollin’s wasn’t a terrible man, just one that had been trapped in a horrible situation and had tried to make the best of it. Maybe with Bucky and the other’s help he could finally get out from beneath the shadow of Hydra

Bucky let out the breath he had been holding, burying his face in Peter’s hair as the child clung to him. “Let’s go home bud.”

There was a load crash and a roar from somewhere within the building. “I think that’s our ride,” commented Steve with a wry smile that was directed towards Peter. The child only tucked his face further into his father’s neck, avoiding the alpha’s gaze.

“Will fix this, I promise,” Bucky said as he placed a soft kiss on Peter’s head. He wasn’t really sure who that promise was for, Steve, Peter, or himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good news and old memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of an abrupt ending to this fic so what do you think....is another fic in the series needed, maybe one that is extra fluffy to make up for all of the angst! Your thoughts are always appreciated.
> 
> Thanks again to all of my amazing readers, you are all the best and I owe you so much!

The fight to get Bucky, Steve, and Peter our had been short, but brutal. When they had finally returned to the Tower almost all of them were nursing some sort of injury. Tony and Clint had taken the now captive Rumlow, muzzled and chained using the same restraints they had used on Bucky, down to one of the holding cells within the Tower. The other’s had either retired to the infirmary to seek medical attention or to their own rooms for some much needed rest. 

Steve had followed Bucky to Peter’s room where he was tucking the exhausted child into bed. “He’s afraid of me now. I don’t get it, we practically raised him together and now he can barely look at me.”

Bucky ushered the larger man out of the room, closing the door behind him so they could speak without disturbing the sleeping child. “Rumlow manipulated him, played off his desires and insecurities to win Peter to his side. He convinced Peter that you had stolen us away from him. That you were somehow the villain in this matter who had convinced me to leave behind Peter’s father. Steve, you have to understand that it is going to take time to win back Peter’s trust.”

“And am i the reason you walked away,” Steve’s voice was hopeful as he reached out and brushed his hand across the new bond mark on Bucky’s shoulder, watching with some satisfaction as the omega’s eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned out when he touched the mark.

“No,” Bucky answered honestly. “I left because it was the right thing to do for my child. Steve, you’re very precious to me but my child will always come first, even before my mate.”

Steve was practically glowing at this point with satisfaction and happiness. “And is that what we are now, mates.”

Bucky grinned as well, “I don’t really know how it happened, but yes. Somehow you overrode the bond I shared with Rumlow with your own. I’m yours now, for as long as you’ll have me.

Steve reached forward, hands tangling in Bucky’s hair as he pulled the man forward into a gentle kiss. “And I’m yours as well, from this day until my last.”

__

It was two days before Steve made his way down to the cells to speak with Rumlow. 

“I was wondering how long I had before you came down here to kill me now that Winter didn’t need my services any longer.” The alpha was seated on the floor of his glass cell, an infuriating smirk still firmly in place.

“I’m not here to kill you Rumlow, Bucky doesn’t want you dead.”

“So your taking orders from an omega now, that's rather unfortunate for you is it not.”

Steve ignored the barb directed at him. “You’re going to be moved to a high security prison tonight where you’ll live the rest of your miserable life in the isolation ward.”

“Because that worked out so well last time.”

“Certain precautions have been taken this time, you won’t be getting out.”

“Don’t I at least get to say good bye to my mate and child?” he questioned with a mock pout. 

“Bucky’s not your mate anymore and you’ll never see Peter again.”

“That’s right, he belongs to you now, is that why you’re here then, to gloat.”

“Bucky doesn’t belong to anyone, we’re partners.”

“How progressive of you,” Rumlow drawled with a roll of his eyes. “That still doesn’t explain why your here.”

Steve moved in closer to the glass. “I’m here to give you a warning Rumlow. Bucky doesn’t want you dead, he doesn’t want the blood of his son’s father on any of our hands. I’ll respect that wish, for now, but if you do somehow manage to get out and if you try to come anywhere near him or Peter again, I will kill you.”

“Noted,” Rumlow responded, the sarcasm thick in his voice. Steve moved towards the door, he had nothing further to say to the other alpha now. Rumlow’s voice followed him down the hall. “He doesn’t love you, you know that don’t you.” Steve did, he hated it, but he believed that Bucky didn’t truly love him, at least not the way he wanted him to. That spot in his heart had been reserved by someone else a long time ago. “You’re just a place holder, something to fill the gap that was left by Fallsworth.” Rumlow raised his voice so Steve could hear him even all the way down the hall “The sad thing is he can’t even remember the man but somehow he still think’s he’s his mate, that he belonged to him at some point.” Steve slammed to door to the stairway closed behind him, cutting off that voice before more damage could be done.

__

About a month later all of the Avenger’s were seated around the counter in the kitchen on the common floor. Bucky had arrived a few moments ago after he and Steve had dropped Peter off at school. The four year old was still afraid of Steve, but every day was getting a little better. It helped that Rollins had been bringing around Wanda and Pietro quite often, had enrolled the two children in the same class as Peter. He even acted as a consultant for the Avengers and the rebuilt Shield on more than one occasion.

Bucky and some of the other’s had made a short trip to England four days ago for a mission, Bucky had visited Fallsworth’s grave, finally got to say goodbye to the man that he believed was his mate. Bucky had been strangely ill since their return, and it was only when he ran to the bathroom when offered scrambled eggs this morning that Tony began to put two and two together.

“Jarvis, run some scans on Barnes.”

“Initiated Sir. I should also inform you that there is a young women who has arrived at the Tower to see Sergeant Barnes a few moments ago.”

“Who is it?” inquired Steve.

“A Ms. Jane Marie Jones,” responded the AI.

“That’s Gabe’s granddaughter.” Bucky had re-entered the room, wiping his hand across the back of his mouth with a grimace. Timothy Dugan along with a few other decedents of the Howling Commando’s had visited every so often throughout the years after word got out that Bucky was alive, but this was the first time any of Gabe’s relations had visited. Bucky couldn’t remember much about the man except that he had been goodnatured and kind, if not a bit protective after discovering Bucky was an omega. He hoped his granddaughter held some of those qualities as well.

“Let her up then, did she say what she wanted,” Tony was a bit curious about that.

“She stated she has a letter her grandfather requested she deliver to Sergeant Barnes.”

A few moments later a young dark skinned women in her early twenties was seated on the couch with the Avenger’s standing around her, Bucky perched on the edge of the ottoman in front of her. She had the same dark kind eyes as her father and a gentle smile. “I can’t believe he was right, after all this time and no one would believe him,” She laughed with a shake of her head.

“I’m sorry but I don’t really understand,” Bucky was so confused, why was she here and what was this letter she was supposed to deliver.

“You wouldn’t, Tim and Sharon told me what had happened, told me that your memories are spotty at best, it’s a terrible thing that they did to you, taking something that precious from you,” she gave him a sad little smile and then continued on. “A few weeks before he died Falsworth contacted my father. He insisted that he had seen you, that you were somehow still alive. Completely unchanged and as young as you had been during the war. None of them believed him. My grandfather and Dum Dum Dugan thought he had finally lost it. They never considered that he might be right. Falsworth died shortly after this under suspicious circumstances, but not before delivering a sealed letter to my grandfather and requesting that we deliver it to you when they finally found you.” She pulled an envelope from her pocket. It was yellow with age, but the wax seal was unbroken. “I came here to deliver this to you,” She handed the note over to Bucky, he had to fight the urge to rip the letter open immediately, instead carefully extracting the aged paper form within so as to not rip it. He had not been prepared for the contents of the letter.

To my dearest James,

If this letter has reached you then I have long since passed and they have finally found you my love. I do not know what it is that Hydra did to you, but somehow you are still alive, and if you are alive that means the Captain is as well. Find him my love, he will protect you and cherish you as I would have had we had the opportunity.

I am so sorry for what has happened to you dearest, and I am even more sorry for what I never told you. I loved you, I don’t think I ever really had the chance to tell you this, and if I did I certainly did not tell you it enough. I was half in love with you when I thought you were just a mad little beta with a beautiful smile and a sharp wit but it wasn’t until that night after we returned from the Hydra camp that I realized just what you meant to me.

I love you more fiercely then any man has ever loved before. My heart and soul are bound to you and no matter what distance separates us, even death, I will always be there for you. Let the Captain love you my dear, but always remember that I am with you.

With all my love,  
‘Monty’

Bucky pressed the heels of his hands, one flesh and one metal, into his eyes, a sob forcing it’s way past his lips as the memories came rushing back. Everything suddenly poured into his mind, Brooklyn, the war, Hydra, Monty, all of it. Steve had lied, Monty hadn’t been his mate, he had been so much more important than that. “I’m sorry, I can’t,” He stood abruptly, rushing out of the room, trying to get away so he could process everything.

“Sir,” Jarvis cut in. “I have Sergeant Barnes scans completed, would you like findings now.

Tony shook himself out of the stupor, “Go ahead J.”

“My readings indicate that Sergeant Barnes is approximately one month pregnant, the genetic testing indicates that the child is Captain Roger’s.”

The loud thump behind Tony was Steve sitting down hard in one of the wooden chairs on the edge of the living room, his head clutched between his hands. He was happy, so happy, but he knew what had happened to Bucky. He could sense that the memories of his past had come back. What if he didn’t want Steve anymore after what he had recalled. If that was the case this child would be more of a curse than a blessing. And then there was Peter to consider, the boy who still struggled to even look at Steve without flinching, how would he respond to the idea that he would have a new baby brother or sister.

It was Jane who moved first, crossing the room to crouch in front of Steve. “You’re going to go to him, now,” she said, her voice even as she forced Steve’s eyes upwards. “My father named me after him, did you know that. Jane instead of James of course but you get the idea. Said his dad had always talked about how strong he was for an omega and that if i ended up being one as well he wanted me to be the same. I’ve lived my life with that in mind everyday. Promised myself I would always be strong no matter what other’s thought my status might mean. Even with this I am not half as strong as he was, as he is, but that doesn’t change the fact that right now he needs you. You’re going to follow him into that room and you’re going to hold him through this and promise to love and care for him no matter what, am I understood.”

Steve could only nod, standing and stumbling after Bucky. When he found the omega he was curled up in the center of their bed, knees tucked up against his chest as he blankly stared at the wall. “Bucky Steve whispered as he moved over towards the bed, laying down and curling himself around his mate, thanking god that the other man didn’t pull away.

“Why did you lie. I’m not mad about it, but i want to know why,” his voice was soft and broken sounding.

Steve buried his face in Bucky’s hair, his voice muffled when he finally responded. “You weren’t mates in the traditional sense, but you were as close as you could get without completing the bond, I thought you wold be happier thinking that you had someone who had loved you before all this.”

“You still love me don’t you.”

Steve jerked his head back, “of course I love you, I’ve loved you since we were seven years old, even back when I was a scrawny little shrimp who everyone thought would end up being an omega. I have never stopped loving you and I never will.” He shifted his hand over Bucky’s flat stomach. “Especially now.”

Bucky turned over in his embrace, nuzzling his head into here the juncture of Steve’s neck and shoulder. “Good, because I love you to you stupid punk. I’ve never said it before but I do.” A part of him felt like he was betraying Monty’s memory by saying this out loud, but the soft pressure of a phantom kiss against his temple and a few words whispered through his mind eased that guilt immediately.  
“I’ll always be here my love, you’re safe now I promise you.”


End file.
